New Generation
by Lich00
Summary: Captain Kaidan Alenko is the leader of the Normandy Crew and he recruits new members as he travels the Galaxy chasing an unknown enemy. Lots of OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prodigy**

**Hey so another story I wrote in my free time. Take a look.  
**  
23 years after the Reaper War galactic Civilization has been restored and changed forever. The council has been replaced by a Senate composed of representatives of all the galactic races. The Normandy has been placed in the hands of Spectre Kaidan Alenko. The Reapers, after repairing the Citadel and the Mass Relays, have disappeared and are presumed to have destroyed themselves after passing on their knowledge. In the newly united Galaxy threats still exist and the Spectres will rise to stop them. But Alenko does not have a crew to support him. He must assemble a group to stop the threats he and the Normandy will face. Our story starts at the C-Sec office of Commander Bailey…

"Damn it." Bailey cursed as he read the latest report from his officer in the wards.

The girl sitting before him sat staring at the floor while an officer sifted through her duffle bag of supplies. She was average in height for a human and had long brown hair. A black eyepatch covered her left eye and bruises covered the left side of her face and neck. Her left arm was missing, the result of some accident from her childhood. She was wearing rags and when she spoke she stuttered nervously.

"This is the fifth time you've been in my office in the last month. Why can't you stay out of trouble?" He asked holding his head.

"I-it's not m-my fault." She said timidly.

He knew her story. She had been raised in a horrible orphanage for the first ten years of her life. She had been abused physically, mentally and emotionally, and though he couldn't prove it he suspected she had been abused sexually as well. It was only six years since she had gotten away from there but now she routinely ran into trouble with the Blue Suns or the new mercenary group the Fallen Angels. She was only targeted because of her technology. She was a brilliant machinist. He had seen her x-Rays himself and been shocked to discover that she had replaced half of her vital organs with machines. Now she had been arrested after she had been found unconscious with two dead Blue Sun's.

"Kid, we have got to get you out of the wards or I won't be able to protect you soon. Why don't we try to get you a place on the Presidium in C-Sec custody?" Bailey asked already knowing her answer.

"No! I-I-I can't leave the wards! N-n-not without them!" She yelled then immediately sunk back into her chair.

Her body had begun glowing with a purple-blue light and she knew that meant her Biotic's had been activating. She had next to no control of her biotic's and they tended to react violently to anything they came in contact with. Bailey had seen her throw an entire squad of his agents once when they had touched her trying to get her to leave the embassies. They knew better now.

"Look, can you stay here at the Embassies for a few hours? I need to make a call to an old friend. Just stay here. And officer, stay away from her please." Bailey said as he exited his office.

He walked out into the commons and took out his phone. He dialed up a number and stared out across the presidium.

"Hello Kaidan. Can you come over to my Office ASAP?" Bailey asked.

There was a moment of the Commander listening then he nodded to himself.

"That's fine. I've got someone I want you to meet." Bailey said.

He re-entered his office to find the officer cradling a broken arm and the girl curled up in her chair. Bailey sighed.

"Officer. I told you…" Bailey grumbled.

"She attacked me! The little bitch attacked me!" He yelled.

"In the six years she has been coming into this office, she has not once caused injury intentionally. You expect me to believe that the girl with an extremely terrified personality would attack you for no reason? Get out of here before I break your other arm." Bailey growled.

The Officer ran out while Bailey sat down at his chair.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He tried to break my equipment." She said without stuttering.

Bailey raised his eyebrows. That was the first sentence she had ever said without stuttering to him. Though he knew how important her 'equipment' was to her. He walked over grabbed the bag and handed it to her.

"I know you've been working on something. What is it?" He asked.

She hesitated before unzipping the bag and pulling out a long metallic object. It took him a moment before he realized that it was a mechanical arm. It had metallic bones and no cover but wires wound through it along other machinery he couldn't identify. It was obviously advanced and she looked terrified that he might damage it.

"If you have this, why haven't you attached it yet?" He asked noting the ball joint designed for her shoulder.

"I w-was going t-to. Z-Zrin was g-going to help me. M-mister B-Bailey." She said.

"Then you were attacked?" Bailey asked.

She nodded.

"Well I want you to meet my friend then you can go see Zrin. Alright?" Bailey asked.

"T-thank you." She said.

A few minutes of awkward silence later Captain Kaidan Alenko entered Bailey's office and stopped as he saw the scene in front of him. Bailey still had the arm lying on his desk and the girl was boring holes into the floor.

"You called me Commander?" Kaidan asked very confused.

"Yes Captain. I believe I have someone who would be very beneficial to you aboard the Normandy." Bailey said gesturing to the girl.

Kaidan looked at her skeptically. Bailey sighed and handed him a data pad.

"This is a Dossier of what records we have of her. An IQ of more than 300 and an aptitude with technology that surpasses anything I've ever seen. She is especially gifted with synthetic intelligence and frames." Bailey said gesturing to the mechanical arm on his desk.

"So why hasn't she been given a full ride to Grissom or anywhere else?" Kaidan asked.

"She has repeated interactions with the Blue Sun's. Usually ending in violence." The Commander said.

Kaidan looked over the Dossier and he was surprised at what the girl had been able to accomplish. She had set up a Micro Nuclear reactor in the Wards to power some of the rundown areas. Among other things she had also been arrested for accidentally creating a self aware AI.

Under the negative side she had problems controlling her Biotic's and anxiety in crowds. And there was the obvious debilitation of her missing arm.

Kaidan set down the data pad and pulled up a chair. He folded his hands and stared at the girl.

"Is t-there something w-wrong C-Captain?" She asked.

"No I just had 2 questions." Kaidan said.

"G-Go ahead." She said relaxing slightly.

"It's obvious that you designed that arm for yourself. But to attach a prosthetic like that you would need someone with knowledge of both cybernetics and high level medical skills. So my questions are wether I could convince you to tell me where I could find someone like that and if you would be willing to join me on the Normandy?" Kaidan asked calmly.

The girl was silent for a moment then she relaxed and looked Kaidan In the eye and nodded.

"I-I can take you t-to Zrin. B-But she w-will probably want t-to come along to." She said.

"Should I arrange for Krunz's release as well?" Bailey asked jokingly.

"Y-Yes! S-She won't want to l-leave him behind." She said.

"Oh just one more thing. What's your name?" Kaidan asked.

"I-It's S-S-Sarah. Let's go!" She said quickly grabbing her arm off Baileys desk and stuffing it into her duffel bag.

She led the way to the elevator and sent them into the Wards.


	2. The Doctor

**The Doctor**

Kaidan followed Sarah through the wards to a run down Medical Clinic. She slipped in the door and Kaidan followed her where he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. The Quarian holding the gun seemed to be staring at him but he couldn't be sure.

"You okay Sarah?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's fine." Sarah said seeming much calmer than before.

The Quarian put her pistol away and held out her hand.

"Sorry about that. Usually when she comes running in, she brings a bunch of… undesirables."

"I take it your Zrin?" Kaidan asked.

"Yeah. And let's see who you are…" She said scanning him with her omnitool.

"Let's see. Captain Kaidan Alenko. Spectre, Captain of the Normandy. I see you are quite the important person." She said as a moan came from another room.

She sighed and punched in a command on her Omni tool. Another Quarian stepped out of a back room and walked into the room with the moaning.

"Hey Doc." Sarah said as it walked by.

"Doc? I thought you were the doctor?" Kaidan asked.

"I am. That's Doc. It's a Geth that lives in my suit. Sometimes I need an extra pair of hands, so Sarah designed a Platform for it and we put a Enviro Suit over it. It knows just as much about Medical Practice as I do." Zrin said.

"So the Geth is a Doctor?" Kaidan asked.

"Not officially. Neither am I. Not old enough to get a medical license." Zrin said with a shrug.

"Wait, how old are you?" Kaidan asked.

"Seventeen. Are you surprised? Most of the Blue Suns were to when I killed about two dozen of them. They don't enter my clinic unless they have gravely injured guys." She said confidently.

"Hey Zrin. Which table do you want to do this on?" Sarah asked.

"Pick one away from everyone else. I'm going to need a few extra hands for this. Speaking of which, Captain would you mind helping us out?" Zrin asked.

"With what exactly?" Kaidan asked.

"Attaching Sarah's arm. After her last surgery I need someone to counter her Biotics. That wasn't fun." She said.

"Sure. Just don't expect me to use a scalpel." Kaidan said as he followed her into the next room.

There were nearly a dozen hospital beds with three being occupied. Doc was replacing an IV bag for a Turian who looked like he had been shot in the side.

"Looks like you aren't very busy." Kaidan observed.

"Yeah. The Blue Suns clamped down on the small gangs down here. It's been quiet for a month or so." Zrin said as she found Sarah cleaning her prosthetic arm.

"Make sure that the joint is sanitized. I don't want you to get an infection and have to cut you open in a week." Zrin said.

"Yeah. I know. How much longer do I have to wear this?" She asked pointing to her eyepatch.

"A week at most. Now Captain can you do something to Counter her biotics? Just keep her from throwing me around?" Zrin asked.

"Yeah. How long do you need me to maintain it?" Kaidan asked.

"The actual surgery should only take me ten minutes. It's just the reason I need your help is that I can't give her Anastasia is I need to see if the arm connects to the nerves. It's all pointless if they don't." Zrin said.

"It's fine. I'll do whatever you need. How long until we start?" Kaidan asked.

"Done." Sarah said handing her arm to Zrin.

"Right now. Doc we need you over here." Zrin said.

The Geth came over and strapped Sarah to the table while Zrin lined up the arm.

"Alright Sarah. I need you to bite down on this as hard as you can." Zrin said putting a leather strap in her mouth.

"Jus don tak to lon." Sarah said biting down.

Zrin grabbed her scalpel and hesitated only a second before she started cutting. Sarah gave out muted screams while Zrin was operating. When her Biotics began to activate Kaidan used his own to keep her from giving off any excess energy.

"It's okay Sarah. I'm connecting the nerves now. In 3, 2, 1!" Zrin yelled and Sarah gave a piercing scream.

Then she her eyes glazed over and head lolled to the side. Kaidan began to panic but Zrin held up a hand.

"She just passed out from pain and shock. But it worked. See?" Zrin asked motioning to the fingers of Sarah's arm as they twitched.

"That's a relief. I think her Biotics are calm now to." Kaidan said releasing his biotic barrier.

"Now I just have to apply some Medi Gel and she should be fine in about an hour. Now, Captain why did you come down here?" Zrin asked.

"Saw through me just like that did ya? I came down to try and recruit you to the Normandy. Our old Medical Officer was forced into retirement a few months ago. We haven't found anyone who could replace her until now." Kaidan said.

"You really are very direct aren't you? Well... I suppose I could join your crew. What about her and him?" She said pointing to Doc and Sarah.

"Sarah said she would if you and someone named Krunz did. And Doc would be welcome of course." Kaidan said.

"You're not to picky about what species your crew is are you?" Zrin asked.

"I was under the command of someone who was in a relationship with Tali'Zorah. I don't care what you are as long as you can do your job. Everyone is treated equally on the Nomandy. We've had Krogan, Quarians, Geth, Turians, Asari, Drell, Salarians even a Prothean among our crew." Kaidan said.

"Hmm. As long as no one tries to kill me in my sleep, it'll be better than this place. Also you may want to prepare for Krunz. He has a bit of a temper." Zrin said.

"Krogan?" Kaidan asked.

"Krogan.


End file.
